Can They Feel The Love Tonight?
by TPATFan16
Summary: They have been friends for almost 15 years. but what happens on one special Valentines Day night and their entire relationship changes forever between these. Inspired from one of the greatest Disney classics ever! And a Valentines Day gift from em to all of you! I LUV U GUYS! I HOPE U ENJOY THIS! HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! ;D


**FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! (Happy Valentines Day!) I hope you guys are sitting right in from of the screenand eating chocholates and candy because this is a special Valentines gift from me to…. YOU! H=U guys are my greates loves 9in a sweet fan way) And you guess right, this is another G+J* crossover with anoyher SPECTACUALR Disney classic that I ADORE since I was a little girl! **

**PS. I put in a little somethinge xtra from one of my old stopries that I thought woould go great with this crossover. Plus, it's my ALL TIME FAVORITE ROMANTIC SONG EVER! ;D**

**I LUV U GUYS! & HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! XXOXO ;D**

"_**Can Gnomeo & Juliet Feel The Love Tonight?"  
>Gnomeo &amp; Juliet &amp; The Lion King Crossover<strong>_

On a bright and clear spring day, the glowing hot summer shinned upon the 2 gardens in the Stratford Upon Avon, the Red garden and the Blue garden. Today was Valentine's Day all the Reds and Blues were preparing for a HUGE party in the Red garden like the Blues were also decorating for the celebration too. Food was being delivered, decorations were being hanged up with colorful decorations of red, pink, & white with hearts and cupids, and fireworks were being prepared. Gnomes were giving their special valentines flowers, chocolates and a certain charming Blue by the name Gnomeo was getting ready to make a long-life confession he has been keeping a secret for far too long from his best friend, a Red girl by the name Juliet.

He and Juliet have been secretly very close friends since they were kids **(A/N: Yep, u heard right. They are just friends here. Weird, huh?) **They did everything together; they had play dates when they were kids, play hide and seek, shared their toys with each other, they even had lawnmower races when their parents taught them. They were inseparable and the more he knew about her, the more he secretly loved her. By being this amazing, spirited, funny, kind, ninja-skilled beautiful Red girl which he always saw her with different eyes and more than just a friend. It has been more than 15 years of friendship and carefully planning this moment, this was his night to finally get it out of his chest and come clean with his feeling for her. He felt confident but still a little nervous. _What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she thinks I'm crazy? Our whole friendship will be ruined forever! Nothing can go wrong, I hope! _He panicked, passing back and forth. But he washed all those negative thoughts away and thought the positive possibilities when he does tell her.

It was soon night time and the party already started in his garden but he wasn't planning on staying.

"Tonight's the night, Shroom. After so many years in the friend zone, I will finally tell her"

"Tell who what?"

"Nothing. Geez, Benny, do always sneak up on others people's conversations?" he said, startled.

"Just when I need too. So, are you going to help us on testing the fireworks later?"

"Sure but after that I have to be somewhere"

"Where? You're not coming to the party?" Shroom ask

"Oh I'm going to the party but I'm not staying long"

"Why not?"

"That's is none of your business, Benny"

"What's the whole mystery, dude? Planning on seeing somebody in particular"

"Juliet perhaps?" they teased, making Gnomeo rolls his eyes

"Yeah, go ahead and laugh but I'm not answering anything you guys ask me"

"We're not going to ask because we already know"

"How?"

"Bro, we live together in the same garden. You keep me up with your sleep talking about her like _"Oh Juliet, your eyes are 2 shinning esmeralds" _or_ "Marry me, Juliet, you're the love of my life I just didn't have the guts to tell you after 15 years" Benny teases in a sarx=castic romantic tone._

"I never said that" Gnomeo rolls his eyes, annoyed

Then Benny pulls out a tape recorder and they hear Gnomeo's voice repeating the same thing Benny said._ "Marry me, Juliet, you're the love of my life I just didn't have the guts to tell you after 15 years". _

"Wow, that is cheesy" Shroom laughs.

"Don't forget desperate" Benny added and they laugh even harder.

"You guys are a bunch of jokesters. But all of that is all going to change because tonight I'm going to finally confess. I just don't know if she feels the same way"

"You never know if you try"

As Gnome leaves through the gate, Benny growls as his cousin for the decision he's about to take. This mean trouble to him. A Red and Blue being friends was bad enough. He didn't want to think what could happy if those 2 get closer.

"Shroom, he has that look and I know that look" he growls

"Sea sick?" the mushroom says, trying to be funny

"No! You really don't see it? He has that look and I don't like it one bit" Benny growls in disgust

"What do you mean?" the mushroom asks, confused but Benny doesn't answer. Instead they oth walk to the fence where they see Gnomeo with Juliet through the hole as he takes her into an abandon garden so they can be alone.

"I'm telling you, Shroom. This stinks"

"Oh sorry" he apologizes, lowering his head

"Not you**! THEM!** HIM. HER. Alone..." he says in a sarcastic romantic tone with his hands together, playfully flutering his eyes.

"What's wrong with that?" Shroom asks, still confused as Benny starts explain in song mode. He has his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"_**Can You Feel The Love Tonight?" from The Lion King ;)  
><strong>_

_Benny: __"I can see what's happening"_

_Shroom: "What?"_

_Benny: "And they don't have a clue"_

_Shroom: "Who?"_

_Benny: "They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to 2" _he sticks 2 fingers out, priving his point

_Shroom: "Oh"  
><em>

_Benny: __The sweet caress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air..."_

_**(Over at the abandon garden)**_

The atmosphere was calm and clear, the sky was orange and pink as the sun was glowing to a sunset. The couple walk around the garden, getting lost on purpose like if they were a couple of little kids playing a friendly game of hide a seek. The garden was like a jungle which was very easy to get lost in. The weeds and wildflowers decorated the trees and around the greenhouse. The air was cool and nice like if a romantic setting filled with beauty and tranquillity. Even the water of the pond was like f was from a waterfall, crystal clear and a bit foggy.

He chases her as she run away, laughing. She climbs the trees but he holds her tight in his embrace as she squeals in laughter. Juliet always loved playing and goofing around with Gnomeo since she was little girl, he was her best friend. But she had a secret too. Like him, she always saw him more than must a friend but she was just too shy to tell him. Besides, she couldn't love him. It was hard enough to keep her friendship with him a secret because of the feud, how can she manage to keep up a forbidden love? Her dad and family would never forgive her but she loves Gnomeo with all her heart. She didn't know what to say to him.

_Juliet:  
><em>_"Can you feel the love tonight?_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things"  
><em>

Gnomeo stops chasing her as they came around the pond where she gets down on her knees to take a small drink of water and splashes some on her face. He thought she was glowing from her shine and it made him think about something he never thought before. She was a Red which means she was forbidden to be neared. But there was so much about her that made him weak on his knees. But he was still worried on what might happen if anybody finds out about them.

_Gnomeo:  
>"So many things to tell her<em>

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past? Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me"_

Gnomeo looked away from Juliet a little dissapointed and re-thinking his decition as she looked back at him, concern. They both stay silent until he looks back and smiles at her as he walks past her, making her look back at him, confused. _What was he up too?_ She thought in her mind?

_Juliet:  
>"He's holding back, he's hiding<em>

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the king I know he is_

_The king I see inside?"  
><em>

Being the goofball he is, Gnomeo runs pass her as she looks back at him, confused. What is he doing? She thought in her mind. Then Gnomeo comes back running, he swings on a vine from a tree and jumps in the pond in a cannonball form. Juliet leans on the edge of the pond, looking for him until he pops up to the surface and grabs up and drags her down with him. Juliet gets out of the freezing cold water and shivers in place as Gnomeo came out, smirking at her. She grins back and pushes him back in the pond, chuckling. Juliet runs away but he chases after her, hearing her laughter which made him laugh as well. Yellow fireflies flew over their heads, glowing bright like stars as they ran through the tall grass.

_Chorus:  
>"Can you feel the love tonight?<em>

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world, for once, in perfect harmony_

_With all its living things"  
><em>

Juliet continues to get away from him until Gnomeo catches Juliet in his arms which made her lose her balance as she fall with him backwards. They roll over grass until they finally stop. Gnomeo lands on top of her as he laughs by their silliness. Juliet stays quiet, smiling at him as she finally understands she truly loves him. She pulls herself up to him and gives him a sweet kiss on his cheek. Gnomeo feels it and looks at her surprised. He sees this beautiful amazing girl as her eyes sparkled like the stars in the skies. His surprised frown then turned into a loving smile, realizing she loved him the same way he did.

_Chorus:  
>"Can you feel the love tonight?<em>

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the night's uncertainties_

_Love is where they are"  
><em>

Gnomeo pulls his Red back on her feet as they continue to look at each other in a complete new different way. They lean closer as their lips met and they shared their first loving kiss. They didn't care they were opposite colors, their love was much stronger than their friendship. After 15 long years, they were both relieved they finally told the other how they felt. _Best Valentines Day EVER! They both thought in their mind as they continue to kiss._

_**(Back at the Blue garden)  
><strong>__**  
><strong>_Benny felt his small heart breaking by thinking about losing his cousin and his best friend to a Red girl. Even thought he knew they weren't supposed to be together, he couldn't do anything to prevent Gnomeo into falling in love with this girl. All he could do is just watch how his cousin slowly forgets about him, thinking he was being replaced by this Red girl.

_Benny:  
>"<em>_And if he falls in love tonight,__  
><em>_It can be assumed"__  
><em>  
>Benny hugs Shroom as the mushroom nuzzles his head against him, feeling the same pain and sadness he was feeling about their best friend.<p>

_Shroom:  
>"<em>_His carefree days with us are history"  
><em>

_Both:  
>"In short, our pal is doomed..." <em>they finished the song and they cry and sob out loud, worried that their friend will never come back to them, **EVER**.

**(The next day, Red garden)**

On a peaceful morning, none of the Red gnomes had noticed that a Blue gnome has sneaked into their garden through their hippo mouth. It was Gnomeo and his companion friend, Shroom. After last night, confessing his love for Juliet, the blue made plans to really express it to her. He used some of his tricks to get in without any Red noticing, especially from Tybalt and the little Red goons.

"Thanks for helping me out on this, Shroom" Gnomeo thanked as he pulled out a stereo

Shroom jumped up and down, trying to say "Let's just get this over with" and Gnomeo rolled his eyes.

Gnomeo ran over to Juliet's pedestal where she haven't noticed him yet. She had her back turn at him, just sitting there reading a magazine **(Any kind, you name it, you guessed it!)**

Shroom sets down the stereo as Gnomeo clears his throat and then Gnomeo pushes the PLAY button. "1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4" he counted and the ,usic started…

Then suddenly Juliet hears the music and Gnomeo's voice, singing.

"_What is up, little gnome? What is up?_

A bit confused, Juliet turn around and when she looked down. She is shocked and smiles like _"OMG!"_ When she sees Gnomeo, wearing a Mexican sombrero and he smiles at her and he winks at her.

"It's a serenade! How romantic! Nanette sigh as she holds her hands together and gives Juliet a light nudge on her shoulder. And Juliet rolls her eyes and she faces down at Gnomeo, as he starts singing.

_"La De La Mochila Azul" by Joseph Sasson_

"_What is up, little gnome? What is up?_

" _I've heard the news in the gardens both Red and Blue"_

"_When I soon find out that she wasn't, wasn't in her spot or in site"_

"_I knew something was wrong"_

…

"_That pretty red gnomy girl._

_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Don't even wanna race without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gourgeous face"_

As the music kept playing, Juliet is loving every second of it, then Nanette interrupted her daydream "Lord Redbrick is going to catch him, that's why he send us up here, I'm sure that he's on his way right now, Juliet!

"Oh, no, no, no, please, I don't want Dad to hurt Gnomeo, please help me! Juliet begged

"Don't worry, Juliet. I'll came up with something to stall Lord Redbrick long enough until Prince Charming leaves, let's see what can I come up with on the way down" Nanette said and she climbed down the pedestal. Juliet watches her leave and turns back at Gnomeo.

Then suddenly, Benny comes in the Red garden looking for Gnomeo, and he sees him singing to a red gnome girl up in a pedestal, and he certainly doesn't believe it. So he runs over to him and he tries to snap him out of it by snapping his fingers at him, by slapping him, by hitting with things but nothing works. Because Gnomeo eyes are glued to Juliet's face as he starts singing again.

"_I remember when I first saw her._

_She was in ninja black, from head to toe._

_But she was more beautiful underneath"_

"_And I wish she was with me all the time._

_And if she doesn't run back into my arms_

_I will certainly die"  
><em>

That last part really surprised Juliet and she just kept smiling at him and stared at his ocean-colored eyes. Benny had enough of this and he was going back to the Blue garden to tell on him but Gnomeo, without taking his eyes off Juliet, grabbed him by the tip of his hat and he pulled out some duck tape and raps it around him including his mouth as he kept singing. Benny struggled to break free but Gnomeo had his grip on him real tight, without stop singing to his valentine.

"_That pretty red gnomy girl_

_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Don't even wanna race without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gourgeous face"_

Juliet smiles and blinks lovingly at him with a twinkle in her eyes. And she also giggled a little cause Benny is trying to escape Gnomeo's grip, again without keeping his eyes off Juliet, but Benny just fails to escape again and he rolls his eyes in frustruation as Gnomeo kept going with the song.

"_That pretty red gnomy girl._

_The one with the paralizing big green eyes._

_She left me with big questions._

_And a lot of complications._

_I am not myself no more._

_Don't even wanna race without her._

_Can't get her out of my mind_

_Cause I am missing her gourgeous... FACE!"_

Then Gnomeo takes off his sombrero and he pulls out a blue rose and trows it up to Juliet as he sang that last part. And she catches it as the song ends and she holds it close to her like if she was holding him. Her heart may be tiny but loves him eternally. this was a kids love like no other, it was a little innocent and never lies. their parents must never know but they can't help feeling for eachother, even thought they didn't want to hide it. Gnomeo walks up the stairs of her pedestal and they slowly reached out and hold eachother's hands. like her's, his heart is small but loves her like crazy.

"I really don't know what to say" Juliet whisper with tears in her eyes

"Well then, don't say anything..." Gnomeo whisper back and he puckered up for a kiss, they were about to kiss until a voice interrupted them.

"Juliet!" Lord Redbrick called

"Oh no! My Dad! Hurry, you have to go, ok?" Juliet gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and smiles

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" Gnomeo winked at her and kissed her hand.

And she nodded and smile at him as they parted and he let go of her hand. Gnomeo jumped down her pedestal and grabbed his stereo and tied-up Benny under his shoulder and Shroom followed behind as they made a run for it by sneaking behind Juliet's pedestal and hiding in a rose bush while Lord Redbrick passed by them.

"But, Lord Redbrick, sir! I'm pretty sure that whatever that was not coming from this part of the garden" Nanette started panicking as she tried to stop him but it was useless. But she saw Gnomeo jump into the hippo mouth and into the Blue garden "_Mission accomplished" _she though.

"Oh, no, Nanette. My old ears never lie to me. That racket was coming from here... **JULIET!" **Lord Redbrick cried as he walked up her pedestal. Juliet panic and quickly hid the blue rose before her father got up.

"Yes, dad?" She asked, trying to act casually

"What was all that noise and all that music that was coming from over here? Lord R asked

"Well, you see, dad, I was uh...?" Juliet mumble but was interrupted by him

"I would have come here sooner but somebody put glue on the sidewalk" Lord R shrugged as Juliet looked at Nanette, who was behind Lord R and she thumbs-up and winked at her, meaning that Gnomeo escaped, which put a little smile on Juliet's face and quickly turned back at her father.

"That was me, dad, I was listening to some music on a radio" she said, hoping that he will buy it

"Oh, and where's the radio then?" He asked as he put his hand on his hip, eyeing her

she though quite and found the perfect excuse "Well, it kind of stopped working, so I just threw it away" she said while nodding

"Oh, ok. Well then, carry on my dear. I'll just head back now" Lord R said as he turned his back, walking down the steps

"Bye, dad" Juliet waved until he finally was out of her sight

Juliet let out an exhale "That was close!" She panting, worried

"Well, on the bright side, that was the most romantic thing that I ever have to defend" Nanette sigh and she left Juliet alone.

Juliet let out a little chuckled as she picked up the blue rose and holds it close to her because she now knew that she was truly in love with the dashing young blue gnome that just sang to her, Gnomeo. something about him intrigued her and made her light on her feet. he was her only and true friend and her friendship for him was turning into somethings she never experienced before._ Is it worth it?_ she thought, thinking that this feud might go against this new forbidden love.**  
><strong>

**(A few hours later, Red garden)**

_Juliet's POV_

I was so confused. Last night, I finally confessed my love for Gnomeo, my best friend since we were kids. The reason I love him by all we've been through as friends. Even though we were forbidden to be together, I am always going to be there for him because the reason why I love is him just being himself. But I was still confused, I never felt this way about anybody before. And after that beautiful serenade he brought me, I knew he was the one for me, no matter who he is. I sat on the stairs of my pedestal and I stare at the Cupid's Arrow Orchid in my hand, lovingly. And I didn't stop loving it since he gave it to me years ago. I'd always treasure it as the symbol of our friendship, and now as our love. But then I frown when I remember who he is and why I shouldn't fall in love with him. He's a Blue and I'm a Red, our love isn't meant to be, it was forbidden and everybody knows that a forbidden love doesn't last long. I sigh in frustration and in confusion and put my hand under my chin.

I felt like a lost lioness in a dessert, lost in her feeling and sadness. Maybe love is like this, you get confused at first and then you don't know what to do next. Maybe it's one of these Circle Of Life things, that moves us all from faith and love. until we find our way and a path unwinding.

I then look back at my orchid "Oh, Juliet. You're in trouble here" I sigh to myself.

I got up and decided to take a walk around the abandon garden without anybody noticing. I look around me and I saw animals like birds, squirrels and even bugs having that one special someone in their lives. Love is a grand thing, it's a treasure we all need. But mine was the most risky one of all, it was doomed and forbidden. I stood up and walked around the grotto as I started singing a song that expressed how I was feeling right now.

_Juliet:  
>"In a perfect world<br>One we've never known  
>We would never need<br>To face the world alone"_

I remember why we couldn't be together because our parents and this feud between them were the thing between us. they would never accept us. I know we managed to keep our friendship a secret for years but it's going to more difficult now that we told we love eachother. And this place, where I confessed my love for my Blue and had many play dates when we were kids. It was so many wonderful memories and it was peaceful here, a place where I can be who I am. I wonder if he and I can have a special private place where we can be together without our parents getting in the way?

"_They can have their world  
>We'll create our own<br>I may not be brave or strong or smart  
>But somewhere in my secret heart"<em>

I climbed up a tree where I saw the entire sky filled with stars. I saw the same constellations me and Gnomeo used to look up when we were kids

"_I know love will find a way, anywhere I go  
>I'm home if you are there beside me"<em>

I climb back down and landed on the edge of the pond. I rest myself down beside it like a cat. I saw my reflection but something was strange because half of myself was missing. I then understood why because Gnomeo is my other half and if he wasn't with me, I wasn't complete. I frown in sadness as a leaf lands on the water and washes my half away which gave me a frown.

"_My dark, turning into day  
>Somehow we'll come through<br>Now that I've found you  
>Love will find a way"<em>

I don't know what to think of this, my mind was screaming so many things which didn't let me think. But my heart was only asking for him. We were always so careful on keeping it a secret. But it still worries me if somebody finds out, especially my Dad. He always thought of me nothing but his little delicate princess. But Gnomeo finds me more than that. He was now the love of my life and nothing would ever change my mind or my feelings for him. I wish he was here so I can tell him how I feel and that I love him far too much to over come anything for this forbidden love.

_Gnomeo's POV_

I was out here, taking a walk to clear my head while looking up at the stars. I saw my and Juliet's constellations when we were kids. I smile at all those great memories. I then see a girl sitting on the edge of the pond with her long hair down. She reminds me of my Juliet. WAIT, HOLD ON! I look back up at the girl and realize that is Juliet!

_Gnomeo:  
>"I was so afraid, now I realize<br>Love is never wrong  
>And so it never dies"<em>

I smile at her as I started to walk to her. By the way she's sitting like that with her head down, Juliet must be very sad about something. I started walking toward her to cheer her up but doesn't know I'm behind her yet. Juliet is still in her thoughts until she gets a feeling there's something behind her. She turns her head and smiles in joy when she sees me.

_Gnomeo:  
>"There's a perfect world,<br>shining in your eyes" _I stare into her esmerald green eyes, sparkling like stars.

_Both:  
>"And if only they could feel it too<br>the happiness I feel with you"_

Not holding back our excitement any longer, we started running toward each other. Juliet jumps up and I twirl her around in my arms, making her laugh. I love seeing that perfect bright smile on her face when she's happy. And I was determine to make her happy everyday for the rest of our lives. I finally set her down on her feet and we just stair at aeachother, lovingly. But then Juliet leans toward me and lays a sweet kiss on my check and runs off. I get a surprisebut I then smile as I chase after her.

"_They'd know love will find a way  
>anywhere we go<br>we're home if we are there together"_

She playfully runs away from me and I chase her. She splashes some water at me and I grab her by her waist as she squeals of laughter. I embrace her in my arms, kissing her sweet lips. I then take her to the greenhouse and she gasped. In the center of the greenhouse is where I planted the Cupid's Arrow Orchid just for her, it was one the symbol of our true love and eternal friendship.

_Both:  
>"My dark, turning into day<br>Somehow we'll come through  
>Now that I've found you<br>Love will find a way  
>I know... love will find a way"<em>

She almost started crying of happiness, then she looks up at me and leans closer and whispers "I love you, Gnomeo. With all my heart" she smiles, wrapping her arms around my neck. "I love you too, Juliet. I always have" I confessed as i wrap my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me and we lean closer for our lips to meet as the cool summer breeze blowing beside up and we wouldn't have notice.

_Juliet's POV_

This is where I belong. Here next to him, not caring about the problems or consequences. He asked me to stay here and build a garden with and I accepted. He was the one and only owner of my heart since day 1#. After 15 years, I thought my destine to see Gnomeo with another girl, a Blue girl perhaps and he and I will be friends forever. But now I see, it's me who will be with him forever. An enchanted moment and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you. And we can you feel the love tonight because it is where we are. It's enough for me to believe the very best.

FIN*

**WELL, HOW WAS THAT? Do you guys think I need to fix it or something? If u do, let me know and I'll re-write it if you guys want to add an idea of urs ;)  
>But I really hope u guys liked this because this was an idea that has been on my mind since FOREVER! Maybe when I first started doing fanfics until I FINALLY DID IT! :D<br>I will be coming back with more chapters and crossovers very soon. ;)**

**& again, FELIZ SAN VALENTIN! XOXOXO I got A LOT OF CAND & CHOCOLATES & I got a red rose (Would it be funny if I stood up and pose like Jules does in the movie wit the rose up, answer on ur reviews, please)  
>LOS QUIERO MUCHISIMO! (I love yous guys sooo much!) ;D<strong>

**-TPATFan16* aka Mickey ;)****  
><strong>


End file.
